This invention relates generally to brushgear for miniature motors, and more particularly to brushgear for miniature motors comprising a pair of brushes each having brush shoes, made of electrically conductive metal strips, for making sliding contact with a motor commutator, in which each brush shoe is bent into a V shape in cross section; ends of the feet of the V-shaped brush shoes being adapted to make sliding contact with the commutator.